An Idiot
by UnlockCase07
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire still haven't admitted their feelings together. But the girls are going to do something about it whether they like it or not. But do they really need help? LOL Franticshippping. Still new to this ship but hope that you enjoy it.


**Okay… So this is my submission for Challenge 2. The last wasn't so good for me. What's a dialogue?**

**I've asked so many times that my head hurts.**

**Anyways, this is a Franticshipping one-shot! **

**No complaints. Don't like, don't read. Simple as it sounds.**

"What happened to your hair!?" Ruby exclaimed, staring at the disheveled hair of Sapphire shocked and rather angry.

"I just groomed it before we left to school!" he added, his teeth gritting in annoyance. The hair he worked so hard to be beautiful turned into such a state.

"Well, some of your fan girls just had'ta drop a bucket full of mud on my head, **accidentally!**" she replied, fuming mad at Ruby. She didn't mean to dirty her hair that Ruby so carefully and patiently brushed! It just happened!

"Couldn't you have dodged it? You're a cave girl so evading that should be easy for you!" he commented, grabbing onto Sapphire's wrist firmly.

"And just look at your clothes! It's just so filthy and dirty and… Oh I just can't look at you anymore! You're coming with me!" he announced, dragging Sapphire by her wrist to the nearest, and cleanest shower room.

"Wait! I still have to do some revenge!" Sapphire insisted as she struggled to free from Ruby's grasp. But to no avail, the teen was too strong for her. Ruby had been working out quite often after the controversy of Kyogre, Groudon and Raquayza.

"I'll be the one to take care of that! For now, you will shower till your clean and presentable! Of course with my help!" he answered, taking off with the scared Sapphire.

Their friends sweat dropped as they realized they were forgotten and ignored. Sapphire had been trying to make Ruby remember the **events **that took place when they battled Groudon and Kyogre but Ruby just won't remember. And that caused them to face a big argument the very next minute. Lucky for them though, they were forgotten the very next minute the two begin quarreling. But they could tell that Sapphire and Ruby loved each other as vast as the sky which is never ending. Honestly, why couldn't they just tell that they loved each other? Then it would be so much easier for them to breath around the two. But no! They don't want to tell! And the girls were going to do something about it.

**During Class…**

"Dam that sissy! He just had to wash my hair **again!** Now I'm colder than ever!" she complained, her body shivering from the cold wind coming her way.

Blue giggled at her junior. "But you've got to admit Sapphire. You like Ruby washing your hair and making you clothes that match his don't you?" she commented at the now furiously blushing Sapphire.

"Not to mention, a matching bandana and hat too." Crystal added, winking at her junior and giggling with Yellow, Blue and Platina who just remained silent at that comment.

"No I don't!" she announced, blushing madly from embarrassment. Her eyes looked anywhere but her friends.

"Yeah right." They all responded, rolling their eyes at her before falling into fits of laughter much to Sapphire's dismay.

**Meanwhile…**

"Man, those girls just don't quit don't they!" Gold commented, staring at the group of the girls, especially on a certain light blue haired girl.

"Well, they are girls." Red stated, his hat still on top of his raven hair. He looked or more like stared intently at the small blonde girl. He grinned when he saw her giggle cutely.

"And Sapphire's as beautiful as always…" Pearl commented as he sighed and stared at the blushing brunette. They sweat dropped while Ruby grumbled in annoyance. They only found out 2 months ago that Pearl liked Sapphire. And Ruby was beyond irritated. Yes, he was furious and began to make Sapphire avoid Pearl as much as he can.

"Hmph! She only looks beautiful because of **my** help!" he announced, boasting about his skills to Pearl, attempting to offend the boy.

"Oh, I guess Sapphire is that important to you." Pearl mocked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"NO! Sapphire is-um…" Ruby stuttered, cutting it short as he blushed furiously.

"Sapphire is what Ruby?" Pearl asked teasingly as he nudged Ruby by the arm with his shoulder.

"None of your business!" he answered, glaring at the sarcastic teen as he smirked at Ruby.

"I see. Then that gives me the right to invite Sapph for a dinner tonight." Pearl blurted before Ruby cut him short by grabbing his collar.

Ruby's eyes flared as he tightened his grip on Pearl's collar. "Don't you dare!" he threatened him, giving one of his infamous death glares.

"Jealous much?" Pearl asked or more like stated to Ruby as he smirked secretly. Teasing Ruby is so much fun!

"HUH? Why would I be jealous of that girl?!" he exclaimed, putting Pearl down much to Pearl's relief.

"Then what do you think of her?" he asked to Ruby, outlining Ruby's blood red eyes.

"Well… She's a barbarian so she's strong! Also gullible, adventurous and…" Ruby continued, ranting on and on about Sapphire as her image was pictured in his mind, his grin getting wider and wider with each statement.

"I think that you're praising her instead of insulting." Pearl commented, pointing out what he's been doing for the past few minutes.

"I-uh-um…" Ruby stammered, obviously not knowing what to say back to Pearl as he realized that what he said was true and so he couldn't think of anything to deny it.

"I think that you like her too…" Pearl whispered so only the two of them could hear it, smirking faintly as he saw Ruby's blush going up to his face.

"**I don't like him/her!" **Sapphire and Ruby exclaimed together simultaneously, pointing at each other while blushing million shades of red.

"Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped while their friends giggled. Their homeroom teacher, Professor Oak, sighed at his 13 students. "Both of you, detention now." He announced, opening the door in front of him and gesturing the two to obediently go out.

"But they started it first!" they both insisted, complaining that their friends had teased them about liking the other party.

"No buts. Detention is coming your way." He stated, pointing to the door roughly.

The two grumbled before complying to the professor's command. "Oh and while you're at it, take this take this to your father Sapphire. He needs it for his research work this afternoon out in the fields. And tell him I said good luck."

"Got it Professor Oak." Ruby answered, taking the portfolio from the man's hands.

Sapphire eyed it and sighed. "He asked me to do it. Not you. Just go to the principal's office first and I'll be close behind ya." Sapphire announced, snatching the folder from the surprised Ruby.

"Ah right." He mumbled, turning so he could go out of the room. But feeling a piercing glare striking his back, felt a chill come down his spine.

He quickly turned around to face the brunette. "On another thought, I'll do it." Ruby suggested, roughly grabbing the white envelope from Sapphire causing her to start falling down with her hand on the portfolio.

"Wha!" Sapphire cried, losing her balance and grabbed at the nearest sturdy object resulting Ruby to fall down as well. **Ruby on top of Sapphire.**

The girls of the group squealed while the guys snickered except Pearl who just stared at the two. Ruby and Sapphire were beet red, the task completely out of their minds. That is until Professor Oak reminded them. "The portfolio!" he exclaimed, causing the two to snap out of their trance.

"Yes sir!" They announced picking the object to deliver and dashed out of the room with their hands clasped together.

The class giggled. The two would be so cute together if they were an item but they weren't making the fun stop. Professor Oak sighed. "Now, I'll be taking attendance…" he stated, walking to the black board to write a few things.

Blue smirked as she tore a piece of paper from her notepad. _**"So what do you girls think we should do to get them together?"**_ she wrote, her fingers dancing elegantly before passing the paper to Crsytal.

"_**I don't know. Lock them in?"**_ she wrote, passing it again to Blue.

"_**Hmm… How about you Yellow? Got any ideas?**_" she wrote, passing it to Yellow who gladly accepted it.

"_**I don't really want to get involved with their relationship…"**_ she wrote, returning it to Blue.

Blue frowned at this. _**"Yellow! They're our friends! We should help them! Especially now when they need us the most!"**_ she wrote before placing it forcefully on Yellow's desk in front of her, giving Yellow a glare causing the poor blonde to flinch.

Yellow winced at the thought of Ruby and Sapphire not getting to be together because of her not cooperating. _**"Oh alright… I'll do the best I can to help!"**_ she wrote, before passing it to Blue her golden locks swinging as she turned her head to face her friend.

Blue grinned widely. _Now that's what I'm talking about! __**"Locking them up? Where in the hell can we lock them together without getting caught?" **_she wrote to Crystal.

"_**I don't know. The locker perhaps?"**_ she wrote returning the paper to Blue.

"_**What about you Platina?"**_ she wrote passing it to the elegant lady beside her.

Platina smiled as her friends have finally relied on her_**. "How about the gym? Surely no one will go to the gym at night. It's much too scary!"**_ she wrote the grin still evident on her lovely face. Passing it to Blue, she nodded her head cutely making Blue to go 'aww!'

"_**Quite good. Is every one good with this?"**_ she wrote passing the papert o everyone in a circular motion until it was finally passed to her again.

"_**Yes."**_ was written in Crystal's neat handwriting.

"_**It's okay."**_ was written in Yellow's cute handwriting.

"_**I thank you for agreeing to my idea!"**_ was written in Platinum's elegant handwriting.

Blue smirked as she thought of the plan. _**"So here's the plan for tonight…"**_ she wrote.

**Meanwhile…**

An awkward silence met the two teens. Looking at anywhere except each other, they continued on to walk silently to Professor Birch's lab. Sapphire quickly glanced at Ruby to see that he also was taking a little peek from her as well causing the two to look away from each other and blush. _Now what do I do?! _They both though in sync, thinking of a way to break the ice and press on a conversation like they always did before. "Um… Sorry for falling." Sapphire stated, stopping for a bit before walking on again.

Ruby sighed in relief that Sapphire started the conversation first. "No it's fine. It's my fault anyway." He answered remembering the scene.

"Oh I see…" Sapphire responded quietly causing the silence to meet them again much to their displeasure.

"Uh… Sapphire?" Ruby stammered as he closed in the distance to her and him causing their hands to touch.

Sapphire blushed and quickly retracted her hand to put it on her head. "Wha-what is it?" she asked.

"Um… is this pathway getting narrower and narrower by the second?" Ruby asked as he looked at the walls beside them that seemed to move little by little.

"Now that you mention it…" she replied then a thought hit her.

"We're going to run Ruby!" she exclaimed after grabbing Ruby's wrist and taking off in full speed.

"Why?!" Ruby asked oblivious to his surroundings.

"These walls… are really moving! If you want to survive! Just run away with me!" Sapphire answered him blatantly.

Having different thoughts by Sapphire's statement of running away, Ruby blushed. "What do you mean by running away with you!?" he cried catching up to the girl's speed. He got to admit. Taking those runs with Sapphire was worth it.

"Just the way it sounds!" Sapphire answered, finally seeing a flash of light.

"Finally! Look! There's the exit!" she pointed out to the blinding light and ran towards it. Getting out of the seemingly hopeless like cave of doom. She was bewildered by what she saw.

"Ruby… This is amazing." She announced standing up to her own two feet. Ruby, who didn't know what Sapphire was talking about as his face fell flat on the ground gasped.

A flower field stretched out to the floor, the colors of the flowers were like rainbows to the two. "Wow… It's Beautiful!" Ruby announced, running around the field with sparkles in his eyes. He had never seen such a beautiful thing before. The petals ran through his smooth face gently.

"Look Sapph! This flower is called a rose! Roses are the most beautiful flower in the whole world! Well for me I guess." He explained and looked over to Sapphire.

For the first time in his life, he blushed at the mere sight of the brunette. Sapphire was smiling at him genuinely while she glanced every now and then to look at the ground. She soon noticed that Ruby's face was red causing her to worry. "Ruby? Are ya alright? Do you have a fever?" she asked, approaching the boy.

Ruby blushed more as her face drew nearer to his. His gaze seemed to be on her lips. _Those sweet lips… _he thought as he unconsciously leaned in closer to Sapphire as their lips met. Sapphire gasped in shock. After a few moments, Ruby broke the kiss and realizing what he had done he began to blush madly, hoping to think of a perfect excuse for his earlier action. "That was uh…" he stuttered.

Sapphire's bangs covered her eyes so Ruby couldn't look at them. "Uh… Sapphire?" Ruby stammered looking at the brunette with concern. He didn't mean to kiss her.

"I didn't-," he tried to say but was cut short as Sapphire wrapped her arms around his neck grinning widely.

"You're an idiot Ruby…" she stated, tightening her grip on Ruby's neck as if she was afraid that he will let go of her.

Ruby sighed. "Yeah. I am an idiot. Sorry Sapphire." He responded, flinging his arms to her waist comfortably.

"But that's what made me fall in love with ya after all." Sapphire added as they fell into a long, tight embrace.

**At the corner…**

"Well, well, well. Looks like Sapph and Ruby didn't need our help at all." Blue whispered to her friends who were giggling quietly to themselves.

** ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

**Please review!**


End file.
